log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazuna
Nazuna is a Kannagi-Gambler, the sub-guildmaster of West Wind Brigade, and a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party. She is a part of Soujiro Seta's harem, although she sees him in a more platonic light. She participates in Operation Capture as a member of Team A, and is a member of the Shibuya Raid Team. Her Overskill is Heavenly Road (also translated as "Divine Step"). Appearance In the real world, she had a rather voluptuous body and was quite tall, and looked rather mature. Although she isn't "idol-level," people still often complimented her on her looks.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 1 This carries over into Elder Tale, where her appearance and charisma led her to become the West Wind Brigade's de facto second-in-command. Personality Nazuna is more laid-back than Soujiro, but has a charisma that makes her the second-in-command of the guild and makes her a more competent guild master than Soujiro would be. Deeply protective of her friends, anyone who harms them is subject to her wrath. Although she is capable of influencing Soujiro's decisions, she cannot warn him or guide his growth, unlike Shiroe and Kazuhiko, leaving her to wish that they were in the guild at times. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe She worked as a dental assistant.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 2 Even in the real world, she was rather tall and voluptuous, and many said that she could be a model. Nazuna was a veteran player of Elder Tale and was a part of the Debauchery Tea Party, a group of players who completed several raids. She is described as being an elder sister-type who helped people and was reliable, but her one weakness was gambling.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 9, Page 344 After the Tea Party disbanded, member Soujiro Seta decided to create a guild and invited several other members to join. Nazuna accepted the invitation and became a part of Soujiro's harem of four. After the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion, Nazuna found herself trapped inside the game alongside hundreds of thousands of other players worldwide. Round Table Alliance arc Nazuna accompanies Soujiro to the Round Table Conference and is seen watching as the meeting unfolds.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 9, Round Table Conference After the establishment of the Round Table Alliance, she and Soujiro visit Log Horizon's new guild building, bringing a barrel of cherry sake from their guild's brewer. Return of the Goblin King arc Nazuna travels to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice along with other members of the West Wind Brigade, but quickly becomes annoyed by all of the Lander noble girls fawning over Soujiro. Libra Festival arc Along with other members of her guild, she runs into Shiroe at the Silverleaf Tree. When Shiroe sets up a patrol system using the girls from West Wind Brigade to smooth out the problems Lord Marves was trying to kick up, Nazuna stays in the tent along with Isaac and Nyanta. Fallen Guardian arc Nazuna, along with several other girls, participates in the tea parties for Rayneshia designed to protect her while some of the city's most important members are out. Like most, she is unaware that Shiroe and Naotsugu are away. After Kyouko falls to the hands of Enbart Nelles, the guild is mobilized to avenge her. Nazuna, as the de facto second-in-command of the guild, displays concerned over Soujiro, who was overcome with rage, thinking to herself that despite her feelings for him, he was fully capable of destroying his own guild with his personality. When Akatsuki enters the battle against the rogue Royal Guard, Nazuna is already helping Souji, although the fight is already on the losing side, with Kawara and Isami already disabled from battling further. Even with Akatsuki's help, the fight is obviously hopeless, and Nazuna retreats with the other West Wind Brigade members present as Akatsuki and Souji cover their escape, causing both of their deaths. , Heavenly Road]] After Akatsuki awakens, she finds Nazuna among the tea party girls that had come to wait for her, with Henrietta, Rieze, and Rayneshia. In front of the Cathedral, when Akatsuki asks them to help her, Nazuna asks if Akatsuki believed that she could defeat Nelles on her own. After some pushing, Akatsuki responds that she cannot; she needs their help. Later in the Watermaple Consulate, she tells Henrietta and Rieze to go straight to lecturing the two younger girls for their brash behavior and inability to communicate with the others about the situation. Despite this, she is willing to participate in the raid battle against Nelles. Nazuna enters the fray after Tatara gives Akatsuki a new blade, Haganemushi-Tatara, using the footsteps created by Heavenly Road to lure Enbart Nelles away from the others and buying time for Akatsuki to get healed in preparation for their final attack. After Akatsuki successfully destroys Nelles' weapon, the legacy of the raid boss Lugrius, she joins the others in a celebratory sleepover party. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Along with the rest of her guild, Nazuna assists in the defeat of Camaysar, the Genius of Marriages. She and Soujiro report this to Shiroe and Akatsuki. Later, she is among the ones chosen to participate in the Shibuya Raid, along with several others in her guild. Other Media Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade Nazuna was one of the 30,000 Japanese trapped in Elder Tales. She wakes up after Soujiro and Isami, at first not realizing that she was actually trapped within the game and promptly deciding that she was in a dream. Upon realizing that she wasn't dreaming, she complains of her hangover-induced headache, and Soujiro hands her a potion to cure her hangover. After learning the secret of opening Menus from Soujiro, she protects Isami as as he defends the latter's failed attempt to leave the game. She and Isami accompany Soujiro when he goes to assist Kawara, who was defending two low-level players, and erects a defensive barrier to protect the two as the others fought, saying that she didn't want to fight the goblins. She continues watching as Soujiro realizes from Isami that not everyone found the result of the Catastrophe to be entertaining and as he resolves to protect all of his friends. When he apologizes to them afterwards, Nazuna just thinks that she wants to hug and comfort him. When D.D.D, led by Krusty, arrives, they initially believe them to be hostile, especially after Krusty attacks Soujiro. However, it turns out that the two newer players that they were protecting were invited to the game by a member of D.D.D, so they had come to retrieve them. Nazuna says that it must be a relief for them, to be protected by one of the largest guilds on the Japanese server, to which Krusty questions if she simply was relieved that there wouldn't be two more "love rivals" (over Soujiro). She jabs his eyes, but only ends up injuring her own two fingers due to his high defense. Along with the other members of her guild, she returns to their guild hall and is present during the discovery of the lack of taste in food. After the guild realizes that Landers like Sara, who cleans their guild hall, are now sentient, she is tasked to remain at the guild as the others explored outside the city. Her comment to the rest, that they should "be careful of those scary monsters," provokes interest from Sara, who believed that adventurers weren't scared of monsters because they could simply revive at the cathedral if they died. Due to the changes in the game, though, Nazuna states that "likes gambling, but had no desire to gamble on that." While the rest of the group were out, they had decided to test out their physical capabilities, leading to Dolce's suggestion to spar at the guild hall to figure it out. He displays his wisdom by reminding Soujiro that everyone had to be prepared, not just Soujiro himself, due to the uncertainty of the world. He suggests that they grapple with Soujiro as practice, which highly interests the females in the guild. Nazuna herself participates in sparring, but isn't able to do much. When Soujiro accidentally angers Isami, she prevents him from chasing after the latter to tell him about someone who attempted suicide. She consoles him when he starts crying, telling him to smile for the guild. After he is fatally hit by the Royal Guard, she assists him in holding off the Guard by healing him, knowing that she wouldn't get targeted unless she attacked as well. Nevertheless, she is horrified when Soujiro starts disintegrating. She is present at the Round Table Council, where she pushes Soujiro to the seat and stands back with the other aides. Within mere moments of the meeting's beginning, though, she already begins dozing off, much to Dinkuron's bewilderment. Log Horizon: Kanami, Go! East! Nazuna makes a cameo in the third chapter of the manga, smiling as Kanami grabs a Salamander and calls it cute. Log Horizon: Nyanta's Fortune Recipes Nazuna participates in the cook-off that Nyanta holds. Equipment References Navigation Category:West Wind Brigade members Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Fox Tail